Transformers: Uprising
Transformers: Uprising is an American animated television series based on the Transformers toyline franchise by Hasbro. The series is created by James Roberts and Greg Weisman, with Stephan Davis as executive producer. Story Plot The series follows Autobot leader Optimus Prime and his fellow five Autobot comrades (Bumblebee, Red Alert, Amorhide, and Windblade) as they fight war on Earth with the Decepticons, along with their leader, Megatron. Cast & Characters Autobots Main * Optimus Prime (Troy Baker): A young brave, wise, noble, benevolent, and honorable Autobot leader. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck. * Bumblebee (Roger Craig Smith): A young adventurous and cocky, but kind Autobot scout. He transforms into a sports car. * Red Alert (Hynden Walch): A cute, yet ditzy Autobot medic who's has a crush on Armorhide. She transforms into a ambulance. * Armorhide (Khary Payton): The team's muscle who's both dim-witted and clumsy, but does somehow has a photographic memory and use a bit of his brainpower to help the team out at times. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): A young fearless and master swordsbot who's the team's flyer and Red Alert's best friend. She transforms into a jet. Others * Elite Guards ''' ** '''Silverbolt (George Newbern): ** Hot Rod (Matt Lanter): ** ** * Wreckers ''' ** '''Springer (Daran Norris): ** Ironhide (John DiMaggio): ** Roadbuster (): ** Inferno (Rino Romero): * Dinobots ** Grimlock (Fred Tatasciore): ** Slug (Bill Fagerbakke): ** Swoop (Dante Basco): ** Slash (Steven Blum) * Ultra Magnus (): * Elita-One (Rachel Kimsey): * Alpha Trion (Phil LaMarr): * Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore): Red Alert's idol, mentor, and father-figure, one of Cybertron's top best medic Decepticons Main * Megatron (Clancy Brown): The evil, diabolical, ruthless, shameless, power-hungry, dangerous, and deadliest leader of the Decepticons. He's both tolerate failure and thinks organics are beneath to him and weakless and point to existing. He transforms into a tank. * Starscream (Mark Hamill): Megatron's (secretly)treacherous second-in-command who's secretly seek to overthrow him and be the new Decepticon leader, while he can be a expert at strategy, he can be both a smartmouth and a coward at times. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): Megatron's royal communications officer who's a expert hacker and can only speaks distinctive monotone, computerized voice after being clashed landed on Earth. He transforms into a boombox. ** Ravage (Frank Welker): Soundwave's panther-like Mini-Con who's serve as his eyes and ears. He transforms from a cassette disc to a panther. ** Laserbeak (Frank Welker): Soundwave's bald eagle-like Mini-Con who's able to shoot lasers from his eyes. He transforms from a cassette disc to a panther. ** Rumble (Keith Silverstein): Soundwave's robot-like Mini-Con who can able to make earthquakes and sometimes seek to prove worthy to his master at times. He transforms from a cassette disc to a robot. * Brushguard (John DiMaggio): The Decepticons' powerhouse who's very serious of doing his jobs and even Armorhide's rival, but he's somewhat both curious and stupid. He transforms into a van. * Thundercracker (John Kassir): Starscream's brother who's know his secretly seek to get rid of Megatron, does sometimes gets blackmail at times. He transforms into a jet. Others * Shockwave (Ron Perlman): * Insecticons ** Shrapnel (Dee Bradley Baker): ** Kickball (): ** Bombshell (): * Vehicons ** Strika (Tara Strong): ** Obsidian (): ** Jetstorm (Mick Wingert): ** Tankor (Brad Garrett): ** Thrust (Seth Green): * * Humans Main * Brian "Buster" Witwicky (Matt Lanter): A young 15-year old teenager who's the Autobot's human ally and Bumblebee's partner/friend. * Spike Witwicky (Fred Tatasciore): Buster's father who's a police officer who can be a bit overprotective of him at times. * Sabrina Dodson (Mae Whitman): Buster's love interest who's a expert at sports and nearly finish her homeworks at times. * Chuck K. Zimmerman (Joshua LeBar): A jock at Buster's school who's act like a jerk at times, but does has a heart of gold as well. * Arnold Kennett (Zeno Robinson): Buster's friend who's a complete nerd who's the IQ level of 210. * Agent Wilson "Will" Storms (Seth McFarlane): A secret agent who's sent to uncover the Transformers' existence. Others * Winston Zimmerman (): Chuck's father who has a rocky relationship who's the school's gym teacher. * * * Other Transformers * Unicron () - A giant planet-eating Transformer who was previously defeated by Primus, he was later reawaken in the present was the main antagonist of the series' fourth season. He transforms into a planet. ** Sideways (Steven Blum) - ** Nemesis Prime (Troy Baker) - Episodes click here Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama